


Collar You Mine

by lovelylittleloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleloki/pseuds/lovelylittleloki
Summary: Loki, trapped on Sakaar, starts to lose hope of ever gaining the upper hand on the Grandmaster until a new contestant is brought forth.





	Collar You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCU fanfiction so I hope I did it justice! I've used some lines directly from Thor: Ragnorak. For more Loki and MCU love, follow me on lovely-little-loki.tumblr.com

Loki wearily opened his eyes, looking at the eclectic decor surrounding him. To his left was a bright blue statue of a swan that spewed water from its mouth into a golden mosaic fountain. To his right was a large window displaying an open meadow that showcased various colorful flowers and he was fondly reminded of his mother and the time they spent tending to her garden before the scene changed to a dark, lush forest. He allowed himself a few seconds of reminiscing before he dragged his sore body from the soft, plush bed. 

He limped over to the bathroom adjourning his room and glanced at himself in the mirror. He had several bite marks trailing along his jaw and dark bruises that decorated the expanse of his chest and stomach. There was the marking of hand surrounding his throat and he reached up tentatively to touch it. He winced at the gentle touch of his fingers, reminded of what had transpired the night before. What made his stomach drop however, was the thick, gold collar encrusted with blue gems all around it that landed just below the handprints on his neck.

The Grandmaster had invited him to a party that had turned out to be more than just a party. There were beings of all types in attendance; species with tentacles, claws, multiple eyes, and numerous pointy teeth were socializing, drinking, and dancing. The Grandmaster introduced him to a few of the guests at the party, but Loki could hardly remember what they looked like, let alone their names. He lost count of how many drinks the Grandmaster had given him after the room began to tilt. 

What he did remember were hands ripping off his clothes, gripping his hair, prodding at his body. Lips descending on him, teeth biting, nibbling, and clashing, and tongues licking the length of his body as his numb limbs hung limply at his sides. He felt fingers, cocks, and other things that he could not identify enter his ass and mouth. Tears were streaming down his face before he could even stop them. The Grandmaster whispering soothing words into his ear, 

“You're doing great sweetheart.”

“So beautiful, Lo-lo.”

”Look at them all worship you."

He remembered preening at the praise, wanting to hear more. His stomach recoiled at that thought now that he was sober. The various body parts suddenly left his body and he felt a moment of relief before fingers were wrapped around his throat in a vice-like grip. His eyes had trouble focusing on whose hands they belonged to until the Grandmaster said softly to the group, 

“He's so pliable, so obedient. Right, Lo-lo? Oh, haha, that's right,” The Grandmaster let out a tiny giggle, “Well, take my word for it! He just needed a little push here, a little shove there, and now he lets me do whatever I want.” 

The fingers squeezed even more tightly and Loki remembered feeling like he was going to die. Everything in the room was fuzzy, the Grandmaster's voice was fading away. He was almost relieved at that point. He would be free, he would be with his mother. He was almost there, he could feel it, when suddenly the fingers dropped from his neck and his lungs greedily took in air. He heard the laughter of the guests around him as he choked from the sudden intake of oxygen. Someone's hand was combing through his hair and another was trailing up and down his back softly.

“That's it, take it easy. My little prince, you are really something aren't you?”

Feeling weak, Loki leaned into the Grandmaster's touch, letting out a tiny whimper. 

“Let's get you to bed, huh? I'll - uh- I'll take good care of you.”

He was scooped up into the Grandmaster's arms and carried away from the loud, raucous party. They entered the room the Grandmaster had given to him upon his arrival on Sakaar. Loki's body bounced as he was roughly dropped onto the bed. 

“You were so good for me tonight, Lo-lo. I think you deserve an award for that, for being just so good for me. What do you say?”

Loki sat up and looked up into the Grandmaster's face. There was only one answer he could give, he knew that and so did the Grandmaster.  
“Thank you Grandmaster,” his voice sounding like he had swallowed gravel. “but, I do not wish for you to think that I merely sought out reward for my behavior.” He schooled his expression into one of adoration, “ I, of course, only wish to please you.” 

That put a smile on the Grandmaster's face. “Oh Lo-lo, you'll make me blush! I don't doubt your loyalty sweetheart, I just think that since you've been so-so-so good for me, I would give you something in return. Hmm, what do you think?” His hand was stroking Loki's naked inner thigh. 

Loki's head was still fuzzy from all of the drinks he consumed but he hoped the smile he gave the Grandmaster passed for grateful.  
“I would be ever so pleased to receive whatever gift you wish to bestow upon me.”

“Now that's what I thought you'd say! Chin up, sweetheart. Close your eyes and - uh - no peeking!”

Loki reluctantly closed his eyes and willed himself to stay alert even with the power of alcohol weighing his awareness down. He felt something encircle his neck, not fingers this time, it was cold, thick, and clasped just tightly enough around his throat that it was a struggle to swallow. He felt the Grandmaster get up from the bed and rummage around for something on what he assumed was his dresser. 

“Open your eyes, Lo-lo.” 

Loki startled at the voice in his ear, not realizing that the Grandmaster had returned to his side. 

Loki opened his eyes and saw a mirror being held up in front of him. Looking at his reflection, he saw a gold band with blue gemstones collared around his neck. A circular, red nametag hung off the front of it and when he looked closer he could see that in gold it said _Lo-lo_. 

“Read the back, sweetheart” The Grandmaster smirked at him. 

Loki flipped the nametag around and saw more print in gold. 

_Property of the Grandmaster_

Loki's heart sped up in fear, his palms were sweaty, he was breathing fast. _No, no, no, nonononono_. He knew what this meant, he had seen the Grandmaster's previous pet before he lost the interest of the Grandmaster and had been given the melting stick on Loki's first day. He should have known the Grandmaster would be looking for a replacement. He never meant for things to get this far. He was supposed to just get close enough to the Grandmaster and earn his trust only to betray him, kill him, and get the hell out of this trashheap. 

“What's wrong, Lo? You don't like your present? That's - uh - that's quite rude, you know. I go through all of this effort just to make you something special and you don't even appreciate it?” The Grandmaster placed a hand over his heart, “You hurt me, Lo-lo, you really do.”

Loki immediately dropped the nametag, letting it hang from his neck and looked up at the Grandmaster's disappointed face.  
“No, of course I love my present. I was merely in shock at how beautiful it is and that you did all of this for me.” Loki knew that his eyes were full of fear, but between the alcohol and his surprise gift, he did not have power to put on the mask of the Grandmaster's plaything. 

“Oh, good, good. You had me worried there, sweetheart. I only want you to be happy, you know that, right?”

“Of course, you are too kind, Grandmaster.” Loki bowed his head in subservience. 

“You know, it's not just for - uh - for decoration, although you are quite a sight in it,” The Grandmaster pulled a tiny remote from the pocket of his robe. He pushed the red button and Loki immediately fell back onto the bed, writhing in pain. As soon as it started, it stopped and Loki was left panting. He waited until he got his breath back before sitting back up.

“I figured that would spice things up, if you know what I mean,” The Grandmaster gave a saucy grin and waggled his eyebrows. “This one here though,” He pointed to a green button, “this is my favorite. I'll press it and you tell me what it does, okay?” He pushed down the green button.

Loki felt it as soon as the button was pushed. It was like a switch went off in his body. He could not access his magic. His eyes grew as big as saucers. The color drained from his face and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly vulnerable. It felt like a limb had been cut off, like a part of himself was ripped away from him. He didn't know how this was possible. Even when he was imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard, he had limited access to his magic. They could not take away what was innately him. Yet, somehow, the Grandmaster had found a way to completely snuff the magic right out of him as if it were never there to begin with. 

“Well, any guesses?” The Grandmaster wore a huge smile on his face as he watched Loki's expression change from confusion to fear to disbelief. 

“You've muted my magical abilities,” Loki replied in a monotonous voice. His eyes were downcast, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

“I knew you weren't just a pretty face, Lo-lo,” He stroked Loki's cheek with affection. Loki flinched away from the contact and internally cringed at his response, knowing it would make the Grandmaster unhappy. 

The Grandmaster's eyebrows frowned, “No need to be scared, sweetheart. You trust me, right?”

“It is just taking me some time to adjust, is all,” Loki knew it was a terrible lie. He was falling apart and didn't know how to fix it.

“Don't worry, Lo-lo, you'll have plenty of time to - uh - to adjust because I don't think I'll be giving you back your magic for a while.”

Loki looked up with wide eyes, “May I be so bold as to ask why?”

“I'm doing this for you, Lo. You're always so uptight and worried so I think you'll feel better giving me some of the control for a while, huh? You won't have to worry your pretty, little head about one thing! I'll take good care of you sweetheart, I promise.”

Loki gave a weak smile and fought his tears back.

“Get some sleep sweetheart! I'll be back in the morning so we can - uh - test out some more features of your present,” He gave Loki a wink and sauntered out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Loki grasped at the collar, tugging fruitlessly at the clasp, pulling at the band as much as he could. His fingers were bleeding from the force of trying to remove the collar. He plopped back down on the bed, releasing his hands from the collar and letting the tears quietly stream down his face. He doesn't know how long he stayed like that before he fell asleep.

  


Looking in the mirror, he saw the dried tear-tracks on his cheeks. He felt the dried, crusty blood of his fingertips. 

_Knock knock_.

Loki's back straightened. He splashed water on his face and washed the blood from his hands. He went back out in the bedroom to see that the Grandmaster had let himself in.

“Get yourself ready, Lo-lo. Unfortunately, we'll have to hold off on testing the your new accessory. Scrapper 142 is coming shortly and I need to show off my favorite little pet!” He pinched Loki's cheek.

“Right away, Grandmaster,” Loki turned around to get himself ready.

The Grandmaster gave Loki a smack on his ass as he walked away, “I'll see you out there, sweetheart!” and left the room.

Loki dressed in the clothes given to him by the Grandmaster back when he first arrived on Sakaar, trying to make sure the collar was not exposed. He schooled into that of carefree happiness before leaving the room. The Grandmaster was already with Scrapper 142 and was being presented with another victim. Loki busied himself with a drink and charmed his way through the crowd to meet the Grandmaster. He stopped in his tracks when he realized who was sitting in the chair being examined by the Grandmaster. He saw the long, blonde hair and broad shoulders of his brother. Loki's heart soared. His brother was alive, his brother would save him, his brother was here! Loki made a 180 and struck up a mindless conversation with a group of beings sitting on a sofa, thinking of a way to get Thor's attention without drawing the Grandmaster's as well.

“Loki? Loki! Over here!” came Thor's voice and Loki closed his eyes, sighing. “Loki!” Thor said agitatedly.

“Shhh, Shh!” Loki quietly came over to Thor, “What? You're alive?” 

“Yes, of course I'm alive!”

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?”

“I didn't get a chair.” His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure a way to get Thor out of the Grandmaster's clutches and get them both out of here.

“Get me out of this one!”

“I can't” Loki knew that if he had access to his magic, he'd be able to easily release Thor from the chair's restraints, but without it, he is powerless. He will have to use his position with the Grandmaster very carefully if he and Thor are to get out of here alive and sane.

“What?” Thor's brows furrowed in confusion.

“I've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster.” Loki forced away the bile in his throat that wanted to come up at the word friends.

“Oh, he's crazy!”

“I've gained his favor...the Bi-Frost brought me here weeks ago,” He wrinkled his nose at the memory of falling into a pile of trash during his arrival.

“Weeks ago? I just got here.”

“What are you whispering about?” The Grandmaster suddenly appeared next to them. Loki was just able to stop himself from jumping at the intrusion. The Grandmaster continued, “Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I'd be like, millions of years old, but here on Sakaar...” The Grandmaster winked at Loki, leaving Thor to look between the two of them in confusion. “In any case, you know this... you call yourself Lord of Thunder?”

“God of Thunder. Tell him,” Thor looks at Loki expectantly.

“I've never met this man in my life.” Loki silently begged the Norns that for once Thor would understand and play along.

“He's my brother.” 

Dammit Thor.

“Adopted,” Loki answered quickly.

“Is he any kind of fighter?” The Grandmaster asked Loki.

Best warrior in Asgard, he thinks to himself while giving the Grandmaster a shrug and gestures so-so. 

“You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you,” Thor said tauntingly to the Grandmaster.

“Now listen to that, he's threatening me,” The Grandmaster grinned back, “Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass-place, Ass-berg-”

“Asgard,” Thor corrected angrily.

“Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win.”

“Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!” 

Loki felt fear settling in his gut. He had heard about the Grandmaster's grand champion and, while he has no doubt in Thor's fighting skills, he also knows that the Grandmaster does not play fairly. However, he wasn't called Silvertongue for nothing. He was the God of Mischief, Lies, and Chaos. If anyone was going to be able to beat the Grandmaster at his own game it would be Loki.

“That's what I call contender! Direction would be this way, Lord,” The Grandmaster dismissed Thor with a wave of his hand.

“Loki!” Thor shouted as he was escorted out.

Loki felt hope simmering in his chest, something he had thought had been lost when he had been collared like a common slave. He just had to ensure Thor's victory and trust that his brother would not leave him behind. Pulling the strings in Thor's favor, that's all he has to do, and with the Grandmaster believing he has full control over Loki, maybe this could be achievable. Now that there was a light at the end of tunnel, that hope lit a fire in Loki. He would not allow himself to remain here as a pet, plaything, slave, for the Grandmaster to use. He would not let himself be trapped under the Grandmaster's thumb any longer. He was going to be free, finally.


End file.
